


Haze

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confused Alec, Drabble, Drugs, M/M, Malec, Out of Character Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, References to Drugs, Sweet Magnus, high alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec accidentally takes drugs during a mission at a mundane nightclub, and Magnus is surprised to see him at his door in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge!
> 
> (I wasn't sure if I should rate this as teen and up, but considering they only mention drugs I figured it was of no harm. Though, please let me know if you think I should change it!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Magnus was sat reading a book as there was a knock on the door. Three short but firm taps. Magnus got up from his chair, wondering who could be visiting him at this hour. It was two in the morning, who was mad enough to stop by at _two in the morning_? 

With a swift movement, he opened the door, ready for whatever or whoever was waiting outside. 

As the door swung open, his jaw practically dropped to the floor. A tall, smiling Alec was leaning against the doorframe. Magnus was surprised, as his boyfriend rarely stopped by later than midnight, but he was happy nonetheless. 

“Alec, what are you doing out this late?” He asked, sounding more like a worried mother than a boyfriend. 

“I missed you,” the shadowhunter answered with a shrug. 

It wasn’t until now that Magnus noticed the red in Alec’s eyes, only discreetly visible in the corners. Had he been crying? He seemed so happy, it didn’t make any sense.

Magnus invited him inside, following his boyfriend’s every move with his eyes. Alec swayed a little – more than he usually did – and he laughed to himself, something Magnus had never seen him do before. The shadowhunter sat down with a sigh, his smile still wide on his lips. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into him. 

“Alexander, dear, how are you feeling?” He asked subtly. 

“I feel great, just really great,” Alec replied, laughing. “I’m a bit tired, but other than that, great.”

“So, you thought you’d just take a stroll down here, in the middle of the night?” Magnus questioned, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. But Alec just laughed.

“Pretty much,” he said. “We were on a mission at this Mundane club, and when we left I just felt so… so great. I just had to see you.”

Magnus chuckled as he sat down next to the shadowhunter, a slight clue now about what was going on. 

“Did you have fun? Eat or drink anything?” 

“Some Mundane offered me a brownie,” _uh oh_. “It tasted weird, though, so I didn’t finish it. Threw away the rest.”

Alec was so calm, so happy. His eyes radiated relaxation and his laugh was bubbly. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s innocence, completely unaware of his high. In fact, he was a little astounded that Alec hadn’t become paranoid or anxious, as he’d seen so many other people get after their first encounter with pot. Though he couldn’t know for sure it was Alec’s first time, he had a reason enough to believe so. 

“Do you by any chance recall if someone said what was in the brownie?” Magnus inquired, to which Alec shook his head, his face expressing confusion. “I think you might be – what is it you kids call it? – baked.” 

Alec’s eyes grew wider, revealing more red, as a quiet gasp escaped his mouth. Perhaps Magnus shouldn’t have said anything, and let the shadowhunter remain relaxed and carefree. Though, he felt Alec deserved to know. 

“What? No,” Alec whispered. “I can’t be _high_?”

Alec sounded so unlike himself – the way he whispered, laughed, stared blindly at nothing, even though Magnus waved his hand in front of his face. His eyes were glassy and vacant, yet filled with happiness that had now transformed into worry and – Magnus was afraid – paranoia. He regretted telling him, seeing as his boyfriend’s mind wandered aimlessly, but it didn’t last long.

Soon, the shadowhunter was laughing again, showing nothing but affection toward Magnus, and babbling about a little this and that. 

“I think the way I feel about you is equivalent to the way Rose felt about Jack in that movie. You know, where Jack dies? On that ship? Not that you’re going to die, I mean, you’re immortal, but their love was unconditional and looked down on by some, and my love for you is unconditional and looked down on by certain individuals, so essentially, I’m Rose,” Alec rambled, looking both pleased and dissatisfied with his conclusion. “Or would you say you’re more Rose?” Alec asked genuinely.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, meeting Alec’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter who of us is Rose, all that matters is that as long as our love remains unconditional, having people disappointed is nothing but a bump in the road.”

“You always know what to say, Magnus. How do you do that?” Alec said while resting his head on Magnus’ lap. “I love you, but talking to you is like talking to a deep and philosophical answering machine. It’s hard to keep up.” 

Magnus chuckled. “Well, I’ve got some years on you, I suppose.”

Alec was quiet for a while, staring up at Magnus’ face. Magnus had picked up his book again, reading as his fingers ran through Alec’s hair. He glanced down every once in a while, to check if his boyfriend had fallen asleep, but Alec kept his eyes open and focused on Magnus, as if examining every inch of the warlock’s face. 

“Magnus?” Alec spoke after a couple of minutes. “Have you ever been high?” 

The question made Magnus laugh, meeting Alec’s curious eyes peering up at him. 

“Biscuit, I’m the _High_ Warlock of Brooklyn,” Magnus winked. “It’s implied.”


End file.
